Asphodelfang
is a pale ginger tabby tom with striking green eyes. Personality At first glance, he is noted to be obnoxious, pushy, cynic, close-minded, bullheaded, and selfish, usually chasing after she-cats just for his own entertainment. However, although childish and immature, Asphodelfang is overprotective of his beloved ones, although he dislikes things not going his way. He tries to be perfect, but he's insecure of his own flaws and doubts himself for it. He has no faith in others, and is quite bossy. He is also very witty, brave, and surprisingly, one of the smartest cats, even equaling his brother in intelligence. Close to Ravenwing and his brother, Asphodelfang is willing to find whoever killed his parents, and avenge his death. Asphodelfang has a few trust issues, and hides his self-loathing and insecurity beneath his mask of stubborn confidence and will. Asphodelfang usually likes to flirt with she-cats, but he'll check out a tom every once in a while. He tends to not believe in StarClan, and think that there's only evil out there in the world. He is terrified of heights. History He, born to two loners, was the only kit of the first litter, and his brother, Bramble, was born in the second litter, along with a stillborn. Asphodel and Bramble were both named after plants and after their pelts. At a young age, Asphodel witnessed the death of his mother, and saw a cat kill her. They could not retrieve the body, though, as a forest fire quickly took place. After the incident, his father, John, grew obsessed with his mate's death, and with that, started mistreating his sons. Asphodel and Bramble quickly learned how to hunt and fight, and while Asphodel was obedient and supportive of his father, Bramble didn't like how they were being treated. The two grew up with their father, and when they became old enough, Bramble left his family to be alone. Asphodel stayed with his father, but when John disappeared one day, he found Bramble, and the two stayed together until John returned. Although, John died soon after saving Asphodel from the cat who killed his mother. Asphodel and Bramble were back on their own, and they continued being loners. The day Asphodel was invited to joining one of the clans was the day he met Ravenwing––a cat that saved him from dying, after Asphodel and Bramble were confronted by dogs, which attacked Asphodel and knocked him into the river, seperating the two brothers. He, at first, would not accept the CharredClan cat's help, and Ravenwing continued nagging him about the clans, hoping that Asphodel would join. Half persuaded and half annoyed at how Ravenwing would not leave his side and let him be, Asphodel decides to join CharredClan later on, after learning about how Bramble joined in the time Asphodel was gone, and how his name got changed to Brambleheart. Asphodel's name was changed to Asphodelfang, after his battle skills, and soon, he became the deputy of the clan. Gallery File:Asphodelfang.jpeg|Life Image File:Screen_Shot_2013-12-08_at_12.52.58_PM.png|Cat Creator Category:Toms Category:Crystal's Cats Category:Deputy Category:FireClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Former Loner Category:FireClan